What Lies in The Crimson Void?
by Eva-Nirvash
Summary: My personal story I created after reading another fanfic(story is based in the universe). What would it be like to live without a family for centuries then getting the ability to gain that family back? What will Shinku no Ikari Thurston learn from his family?


**All rights are reserved by their respective owners.**

While I lay here, in the void, staring at the stars I could feel the warmth of a nearby star. The sun was blue as my hair, but with a more violent flare to it. I tested my muscles to see if they still work, to me this what I did to pass the time, knowing the void had no effect on my body since my birth three years ago. What the cosmos planned even I did not know, but to what I could guess I was born to be a weapon, I stared at my hands which looked like claws you would see in a monster movie. When I finished testing my muscles I looked at the star one last time, with my crimson eyes with a lighter red ring in the iris, before I snuffed it out of existence with a flick of my wrist before leaving this system with my three pairs of Secret wings which looked like those of a butterfly but more geometric and savage as if they were meant to be used as weapons at some point and more machine like as well.  
`While traveling I thought back to what made me - me. I know that I was actually three people before, from three different universes. In one a machine was born into the universe has an antibody against a species called coralians, another was a hybrid between a human and such a coralian that was humanoid looking, and finally a being called Lilith had given birth to a new Angel. This happening caused the newborns to be teleported into the void next to a black hole which pulled the children in and fused them, right before it was pulled into the event horizon the new being said three words before disappearing into the emptiness - "Shinku no Ikari." When I finished reliving my birth I thought I should visit my home planet, I say into the void "I wonder how Crimson Earth was doing?", then I folded out my wings and traveled to my home's blood covered moon.  
"Honey, you think Ao is alright in that different world?" Eureka asked renton who was cooking their dinner in the kitchen.  
"I don't know Eureka, but I hope he is doing well." said Renton has he was finishing cooking dinner. Fleur was crying in their house after what happened to their child. After the birth a strange red light appeared and took Ao and Fleur's son from them, that was two weeks ago. Since then Ao has tried calming Fleur and talking with Truth on what had happened to him. Truth, a soul in a robot called the Neo Nirvash, told him that their son was no more and a new being called 'The Crimson Rage' was a part of their son and others. He also said that he would find a way to take the Pied Piper to Ao's parents home where the 'Crimson Rage' will declare war on the Gekkostate. "Why Truth?", Ao said,"Why would he declare war on his own family?"  
"He wants to teach a lesson to your family on war and loss, and why he was named 'Lord of War'" said Truth has he stared into the stars, as he was doing Ao noticed that Truth's eyes were turning yellow meaning he was afraid of what this 'Crimson Rage' is and possible what he can do.  
"Hi mom," said Maurice "hows Timothy?"  
"Doing good, he is starting to walk on his legs now." said Eureka has she was putting clothes away, while unnoticed Shinku stared at his grandma and uncles having fun while he floated by the window as the Gekko was flying across the laylines. "Shinku, we almost done here? I can hear Laxur roaring from up here." Knight mentally said.  
"Yeah, get the gate ready, it's almost time." Shinku then pulled back from the world he was staring at and slowly stood up has Knight left the moon to get the Universe gateway ready for travel. Thinking on what he was going to do a smile came across his face, "Time to get the army ready, ahh EN?" and his answer was a roar that was answered by roars, screams, and songs. The 'Children of Life' are ready for war as Shinku no Ikari Thurston gripped his Unirax Drive, the Amita Drive corrupted with rage and hate that could only come from a 'Lord of the Universe', which glowed the name of his grandfather 'Renton Thurston'.  
On the way to Earth I was thinking of what I must do to correct this time, and me. When I arrived, I looked at the red seas and the blood stained ground, and as I passed the moon I saw the heart with two names carved into the surface, also covered in red in blood. Looking at my home did not stir any feelings except the one I always felt: rage. I was on the edge of what used to be bellforest near my grandparents home. The house was in shambles, broken glass, warped wood, and decayed red grass, and the door that was still there said: "Home to the family of Renton and Eureka Thurston". I was not saddened to see my home like this for I was the one who did this to it when I was born. As I was inspecting the old home to check on the wear and tear of 376 years I could hear another heart beat nearby. "Thurston, long time no see." said the tall figure coming from the forest, "What brings you back to Crimson Earth?"  
"Knight, its time to teach my family a lesson in war and loss."  
"Ah, I see. Just give me a moment to get Laxur and Ruvisil ready for universe/time travel then."  
"Alright." as Knight walked away, Shinku starred as Bellforest was engulfed by the red gate activating. Soon the Crimson Rage will descend upon this very town with the inferno of rage, "Evangelion-Nirvash, prepare for carnage." His answer came with a roar that shook the planet. Then, Knight came back with Laxur and Ruvisil, two more just like Eva-Nirvash and an army of six-thousand Angels from the Evangelion universe we were borrowing to my home to turn the blue into red. Then everyone there gave a grin of satisfaction for what they were about to do.  
Ao was sleeping with his wife when I felt a strange feeling ripple through the trapars. I focused my senses on to what this feeling was and shivered in terror for awhile when I realized what it was, the armies of 'Crimson Rage' were on the march. "Ao, Fleur, it's time to get up!" said Truth  
"Truth, what's wrong?" said Ao, who was getting Fleur up has quickly as possible.  
"Shinku is on the march Ao, we need to leave now!"  
"Ok, lets get the rest of the crew then go, we don't want to leave anybody behind." later Ao told Fleur what was happening and both of them went to get their friends ready as well.  
"Eureka, what's wrong?" yelled Renton has Eureka sprinted out of their home and into the garage when he caught up the original Nirvash was there telling them it was time to leave for another fight, but the look in her eyes showed that this fight was making the Nirvash terrorfied.  
Back on the Gekko the three Nirvashes all looked at each other and then looked to the ceiling, even though they could not see it they knew that something terrible just arrived at their world and was heading straight for the Gekko with rage in its heart.  
"Ramiel, this Knight, we can confirm that the Gekko is to the west of you and is traveling on the lay-lines Your orders are to scare the Gekkostate for 15 minutes then retreat back to the moon, understood?" said Knight through a mental thought, his answer came back with a scream that sounded like it was trying to sing.

* * *

"Ramiel, hold a second." said Knight, "Shinku says that the plan is changing a bit."  
"Alright Knight, coming back now then." mentally said Ramiel, the Sixth Angel.  
The plan was changing a bit now that I sensed and even better point to begin the war against my family. I had Knight recall the Sixth from shooting the Gekko at the time we sent her to get her ready for some artillery firing from the portal. "Thurston, this is Knight from Gate control out here."  
"Oh, Knight, as the Sixth returned from the scare mission yet?" I said in a calm tone.  
"Yes, and we switched the portal to the other target as instructed, the Ramiels will be ready to fire in six minutes."  
"Good, make sure that we can switch the gate quickly to the target for my entrance Knight."  
"Yes, old friend." with that I looked at the horizon as the comm went silent, staring as the Sixths was charging their attack for the soon to be nothing but ruins of the capital in my families' timeline. "Prepare to fire on my mark." I yell for my whole invasion force to hear.  
"Renton?" Eureka said while holding his arm and staring into his face which looked worried.  
Before he could answer the ground started to shake and a loud crack was heard through the air then the married couple looked up to see a red portal in the sky above the Bellforest tower. Then a yellow beam of light which seemed to greatly be heating the the air around it came from the portal and head to the wasteland then disappeared has quickly has it appeared.  
"Knight, get ready our plan goes into effect now. troops of the Crimson Brigade 'Holy Destruction' we march against my family NOW!" said Shinku before his army jumped through the portal and were above the smoldering ruins of New Earth's capital city and started to hunt down any survivors systematically to attract the media's attention.  
While the attack was underway the Gekkostate and Moonlight's crews were watching the news on what that light was when the attack on the capital came on, which shocked everyone viewing the destructive power of what that light did now that they know it was an attack on the capital. The most shocking view though was one that no one could understand how but were looking at a red Nirvash destroying civilian transports trying to leave then look over at the chopper recording all this and then the screen became fuzzy has Evangelion-Nirvash was shredding the chopper and devouring the crew on it.  
"Shinku, we have wiped this city clear of all humans, commencing phase two of the plan. See you on the ground." proclaimed Knight on board the Armageddon-Nation, a warship that even made Shinku shake in fear a little just for the size of his creation he made fifty years ago.  
"Roger that Knight, be there shortly." I said and let EN finish its meal of the news crew we saw flying around. Soon I will announce my intentions to this world of blue before we make it... red as blood itself. "Remember to cast the signal to the whole world Knight."  
"Yes, Lord of war, the signal will be sent just make your declaration of war good."  
"I already gave that Knight, or do you not see my burning message of war below us."  
"Very well, I have the signal ready, waiting on your order Shinku no Ikari Thurston."  
"Alright, commence transmission." I waited for the beep in my cockpit for what seemed like an eternity before I heard it and began my speech, "People of this world, as you have all by now know your capital is nothing but ruins now and its people slaughtered in their homes. We, the Children of the fruit of life, have come to teach a lesson to the human race, but more specifically a family called Gekkostate, the heroes of this world and the one bellow called Earth. Gekkostate must be taught a lesson about life that only I and my brothers and sisters can teach them. I hereby declare war on humanity and the coralian race as well." then I signaled for the transmission to be cut. "Knight, is the Sachiel clones 3-17 ready to attack Tressor?"  
"yes, they were waiting for you to finish your speech." said Knight as he and the Armageddon crew began to collect the dead bodies of humans and transporting them to the ship to be processed.  
"Good, send them at once, I must go and meet the Super Izumo and its Captain Jurgens about my declaration."  
"Have fun with the meal then Shinku, see you at the NRA main base in two days then." then Knight cut out as he was lifting a building out of the ground with his bare, metallic hands of his, even though he was almost as tall as the building itself with his ten feet height thanks to all of his cybernetics.  
Back in Bellforest both Gekkostate and Moonlight were at the military base outside of town talking about what just happened to the capital and the declaration of war they all heard some time ago. The commander the base and leader of Gekkostate was talking with General Jurgens in his office with his computer, "So what is the NFA going to do General?" declared Holland.  
Jurgens began to scratch the back of his head, "I don't know Holland. This attack as just destroyed any way for the NFA to think logically at this time. So I don't kn-" just then the Izumo's sensor officer yelled that an unidentified ship was heading straight for them.  
"Officer what is that ship heading for us?"  
"Don't know sir... wait..." then all the blood in the officer's face seemed to leave it as he slowly said it was the red Nirvash that destroyed the capital. Shortly after he said this the comms came to life and with it the voice of the man that declared war on them half an hour ago. "Hello there great grandfather Jurgens and goodbye." then the computer screen went black with Holland sitting there in fear as he had just witnessed the death of Jurgens and the loss of a member to Gekkostate forever. When Holland came out it was a face that had lost all hope in it.

"Holland what's wrong?" said his wife Talho.

"General jurgens and the Super Izumo were just destroyed five minutes ago by the red Nirvash."

When he said that the room went quiet and all ladies in it and the babies started to cry. they had all just lost an important family member that could never be replaced.

* * *

Has the Gekko was crying over the loss of their family member, Shinku was heading to the NRA main military base, passing by the now leveled capital. When he arrived at the base the ground was littered with bodies of rebel forces in vain attempt to defend themselves from Knight's brutal attack onboard the Armageddon-Nation. I jump out to land on some of the bodies and hear bones snapped as I land on them. Knight is moving a wall looking for survivors to interrogate for information on someone were looking for. After searching for 2 hours Knight and I find a lone soul in a collapsed building near the hangars for the battleships. As I pulled the human up I could tell he was a General in the army, 'Good he will be useful for the next fifteen minutes of his life' I mentally note. "Human, I require some Information on someone of the name of Adrock Thurston."  
"I won't tell you anything you Coralian filth!" the officer yelled and then tried to spit in my face but his spit disintegrated before it even reached my face, after that failed attempt at resistance I ripped out his eyes and listen to him scream for a bit then asked him again about Adrock.  
"Where can I find him? Where can I find Adrock?" I ask has I rolled his eyeballs in my hand.  
"Y-You can find him at the base East of here. We took him into custody 8 years ago when he sent that message back then about his family-." when he said that word his lower jaw was ripped off like it was paper, just with blood and bone in the paper. He tried to scream again but never had the chance has Knight took the human by the head and crushed his skull has if it was a grape in his hand instead of a human skull. "So we know where he is now we just got to get him before they move him to some other location." said Knight as he flexed the servos in his hand with blood from the human still on it.  
"Yes … I can hear my family crying still now that they received the news that Tressor was just leveled to the ground from our strike force."  
"Ah yes, too bad the clones were unable to return from that mission thanks to Tressor's self-destruction to take them out, I hear there were no survivors from Tresor?" proclaimed Knight as both him and me looked to west to see a few glowing crosses in the distant view thanks to our special eyes for being 'Lords of the Universe'.  
"Correct, no one survived the attack but our Angels can just be remade and reconstituted into being with all these dead humans here," I point to the whole base and the Armageddon-Nation with a half full cargo of dead from the capital, "with these we could probably even increase our forces or strengthen our current ones to make up for few we lost."  
"Agreed, 'Lord of War', so shall we take off and collect our prize for destroying this base, I think you're great grandpa will be surprised to see you." Knight snickered.  
"Very well 'Lord of Light' lets get this on the road and done with so I can make their hearts bleed a little bit more." I say as both me and Knight begin to walk to the mountain of a ship we have, as we are moving to the ship I notice something on the ground and reach for it. When I pick it up I notice it is a wedding ring and from the smell it belonged to Adrock, a small smile came to my face as I crushed the ring then melted it into a small blade etched with a phrase that translates into 'to murder a family member'.  
The three Nirvashes in the Gekko knew what had come to their home and their eyes showed the fear they all felt from their usual green to bright yellow. The Gekko family was heading up the ramp dressed for war but stopped when they saw that Newhope and Nirvash were blocking the way. Behind them the Venturion was in the corner in the fetal position and seemed to be shaking. "Nirvash, let us past we need to stop this war now!" yelled Renton and Holland has they advanced to the hanger but were stopped when Nirvash pounded its fist next to them to make them stop, which succeeded.  
"I'm sorry Renton, and everyone else, but we can not let you fight this thing on his terms, by this me and siblings have decided." the Nirvash replied to them while her hand was still shaking with fear now realising who was attacking their home and why they could no longer hear the control cluster.  
"Nirvash, Newhope, and Venturion, we are going no matter what you do to try and stop us." said the Gekkostate family has they begun to walk past the LFOs. when they all walk past her Nirvash lowered her head and began to sob, she and the others had just sensed the feeling that the next person to die was going to be Renton's father and Venturion quietly said his name,"...Adrock...", this made the Gekko crew look and and ask why Venturion just said that with puzzled faces.  
"Renton, … the person that is attacking this world has picked his next mark to strike at your heart, he has found your father and is on his way to murder him right now..." after the Nirvash said that it lowered her head even further and to the amazement of the Gekkostate saw an LFO cry for the first time but not just Nirvash was crying, all of the LFOs were crying, as Renton slumped to floor hearing that his dad was going to die in the next couple of hours.

* * *

The NRA stood no chance against the fire power of Armageddon's twelve particle accelerator cannons(PAC): six on top and six on bottom. With the NRA dealt with Knight and Shinku jumped of the ship which was still miles high in the air and impacted the ground like boulders. When the dust cleared the two walked out of the craters with nothing but just dust on their clothes which they quickly patted off. As they were walking to the building that Shinku sensed that Adrock was in, and one other that would be there that was trying to help Adrock out, Eva-Nirvash was descending with cages for the dead humans to collect to fill the cargo holds the rest of the way and have a meal here or two. Knight was the first to get to the building and smashed the walls done with his Angelic wings, opening a way to both Ganzy and Adrock inside. Shinku then proceeded inside and confronted Ganzy who tried to resist but was easily overpowered and then Shinku both took Adrock and Ganzy by the arm and pulled them both out of the building and into the opening.  
"W-W-Why are you doing this Shinku, this is your own family you are hurting-" Ganzy said through the blood in his mouth from the beating he received by me when he tried to resist. When he said the words I backhanded him and made him pass out leaving me, Knight, and my great grandfather Adrock in the ruins of the NRA base. "Hello Adrock, has you may guess from what the wise coralian said I am your great grandson, and yes I'm causing harm to the family we both... 'love' has you would say."  
"If you were truly my great grandson, then you would not be doing this to my love ones. You are no grandson of mine." Adrock then looked away and at the ground after he was done saying that and by the way he said it I could tell he was done talking to me.  
"Alright then Adrock if you want it that way then I hope you meet Grandma up in heaven." After I said this I took the blade I made earlier from his ring and stabbed Adrock in the heart then decapitated his head with one of my wings. After we let his blood stop running, I did the same to Ganzy while he was still out and collected both their heads and told Knight to send these to the Gekko with a message I wrote earlier while we were taking the NRA base out. When he left I returned to the ship and retired to my quarters which always seemed to be the size of a mansion with a pool in the middle of the room which was filled with a red substance that relaxed my blood and mind allowing me to project my mind where I want it to be sent which was directly to the other two universes to pull those families here as well.  
A week had passed since the news of two NRA bases were wiped out by this mysterious force that was attacking the planet. The war was not looking good for the humans and coralians, 66% of the NFA fighting force was already wiped out in the first few days of the war. Now we are trying to find weaknesses on this beings called 'Angels' that seem to make up the main invasion force we are fighting. Renton then went to the hanger to see how the LFOs were doing since their take-off a week ago. When he arrived at the hangar his heart sank at the sight before him. A 'person' was standing in the middle of the hangar with a large bag in hand and a large sword in the other, and around the room was the blood of the three Nirvashes has they laid in pieces across the floor and walls. renton charged at the man that did this to the LFOs but was frozen in midair by some unknown force from the 'thing' standing in front of him. when he tried to scream the being put a hand across Renton's mouth and opened the bag with his other hand to show the contents inside of it. Renton looked and could no longer hold back the tears that he held inside for the past week. In the bag were the heads of both Ganzy and Adrock. Renton suddenly met the floor and looked up to see that the being was gone but left the bag and heads behind.  
Shinku pulled from his rest in the pool after a week laying it getting his other family members to this time and universe. He walked to his dresser which had a photo on it that reminded him why he was still doing this. The photo was roughly from 373 years ago by the residence of his grandparents home. It showed Shinku with a shovel and some graves that were recently dug, and behind him were the bodies of the Gekkostate, Moonlight, and friends to the Thurston family. He put the picture back down, thinking of what it would have been like to have had a family back then while he was growing up. But that is why I was doing this, to send a message to my family that there are somethings you wish for that no matter what you do can never be achieved. I went to my armoury to grab my gear and Renton's riff board from my time which was extremely beat up for the amount of time it was not in use. Soon Renton will receive the message i sent him and will accept my challenge to fight over the Tensha Mountain range, where I personally will teach this lesson to him and the rest of Gekko, has a friend of mine once said "There is always a bigger fish out there."

* * *

The Gekko crew were hurrying to the hanger after the intruder sirens were going off just a few minutes ago. The intruder was detected in the hangar when they checked to see where the person was. The group that would head in first were made up of Dominic, Anemone, Holland, Hap, and Matthew, each armed with automatic rifles just in case if the intruder was bringing big guns to fight. When they busted the door down they all froze to the scene before them, there sat Renton crying in the middle of the hangar with what looked like Adrock's head and Ganzy's head laying next to him. When Hap turned on the rest of the lights Anemone and Dominic could barely hold in their stomachs as they stared at the mangled bodies of the three most powerful LFOs in the world, reduced to forms that made hard at times to tell one body part from another. Holland went down the stairs and pulled Renton off the ground and put the heads back in a bag that looked like it was what carried them here in the first place. He then helped Renton up the stairs and told the rest that the hangar was off limits till further notice. "Eureka, this Holland by the Hangar door, can you come grab Renton he looks like he could use right now." Holland spoke into the comm on the wall near the door as he tried to calm renton down from what he probably witnessed in there. Holland quickly heard footsteps running down the hall heading towards them and shortly after hearing them he saw that three people were heading to them. At the front was Eureka with tears in her eyes as she ran to Renton and asked him what was wrong, after her was Nadia who came up to check Renton's vitals and see if we was injured, and last was Holland's wife Talho asking what happened in the hangar. "We went in and saw something I thought I would never see in my life but I don't want renton in any further tarma then he already is in." said Holland has he laid next to the wall.  
"Dad, what happened to Renton in there?" said Eureka has she tried to comfort Renton who was still sobbing into his arms.  
Holland looked to his adopted daughter and was about to tell her when his mouth froze when he heard a beep come from the bag he was holding. He reached in and wormed his hand around the two heads inside in felt what felt like paper and pulled it out. He looked at the envelope and saw it was addressed to Renton, he quickly opened the envelope and started to read the paper inside. When he finished he ripped the paper to shreds so no one else would read the contents of it. Everyone, but Renton, asked what was on the paper and why did he rip it up. He turned to them and told them in a military accent to get ready for a fight, "We are heading to the Tensha Mountains to cut the head of the snake off." holland proclaimed as he walked away from the group helping, who were helping Renton to his and Eureka's room. When holland know he was far enough away from them he punched the wall and screamed. Why was one of their own family doing this to them.  
"Knight, welcome home. I hear you delivered a message for our Lord of War to his grandpa, how was it?" said the weaponmaster of the Armageddon, he was roughly built like a man who worked out occasionally and was around seven-three feet in height.  
"A Kalnor, how is he by the way and the deliver was mostly uneventful." said Knight has he was walking to the bridge.  
"Mostly? oh and he is good for just waking up a few hours ago from a week long nap."  
"When I arrived the Nirvashes tried to stop me but their bodies were too easy to break with Shakrois (Knight's sixty foot sword that could cut through most matter with ease) and then I left Renton in tears with the delivery."  
"Ouch, a bit harsh don't you think? We are here to teach a lesson not kill them."  
"I know that is why we brought the Angels with us to bring back the people we have killed, except members of the NRA we have killed. Oh Shinku good to see you up and walking." as Shinku walked around the corner to the bridge door.  
"Knight, did you deliver my message to the Gekko? Kalnor get to your position at once." said Shinku as he walked up to the two.  
"Yes Lord." Kalnor walked into the bridge followed by Shinku then Knight.  
"The message was delivered and I do believe that Holland will come with the Moonlight as you predicted Shinku."  
"Good, then the stage is set for our battle of ship vs ship? said Shinku has he took his place at the captain's chair in the bridge which looked very similar to the Gekko bridge but seemed to have a darker atmosphere to it.  
"Yes, I disabled their ability to launch any KLFs or LFOs." replied Knight as he stood to Shinku's right and looked into the void of space has they traveled to the Tensha Mountains by trajectory flight.  
Three days had passed as the Gekko and Moonlight arrived at the Tensha Mountain range by the order of Holland after the incident with the intruder and what he did to the three most powerful machines in the world which now everyone know. They learned that the hangar was sabotaged when Holland ordered some recon to find any enemies in the immediate area. After that he asked Gidget if the Moonlight could do the patrol but she replied that they too could not launch anything either. After Gidget said this the comm came alive with a sudden cracking noise. "Hello Gekko, I see you answered my challenge Holland, good now let us see which is stronger. The Nation or The State." came a eerie voice over the comm then the entire ship was violently shook from a missile barrage from above them. From the Moonlight the teens could see the missiles impact the Gekko's shields and lower the ship a few degrees from their force. Then they saw what shot the missiles and a few of those on the bridge froze where they sat as they watched a mountain descend from the sky. The vessel looked very similar to both the Gekko and the Moonlight but the paint design on it was savage with the colors of black has the primary and red in the pattern of what one could say has scars across the hull. On the head, where the bridge was, was a form of a skull which seem to be grafted into the hull. The skull looked like T-rex skull but the bottom jaw was longer, wider, and the teeth seemed serrated when they near the front. The upper part had three horns sticking out and waved back to the body they too also looked serrated. Julia ordered Maeter to put the ship on an intercept course on that ship. As Maeter was angling the ship to bring its two main guns to bear the shields lit up and and vanished from one strike of the PAC guns on board the Armaggedon. The Moonlight will be out of the fight for some time but the Gekko will be starting its attack...now. On que the AT field of the Nation lit up from missile and machine gun fire from the Gekko. "That all Holland, you're starting off at bit weak arent we? Kolnar arm the PAC guns 7-9 and target the right wing of the Gekko."  
"Yes lord, arming the guns firing in 6 seconds." said Kolnar as he was charging the guns. The Gekko was trying to avoid the attack by swinging to the right but this was calculated by Shinku has well and so he was firing the PAC guns because they never went the same direction twice. The guns fired and scored two direct hits on the wing and one put a hole straight through it sending the Gekko on a decent course to the ground. The Moonlight appeared and lowered its body underneath to catch the Gekko which it was able to pull off even though most of its reflection film was gone when it was hit with a PAC blast earlier.  
`"So this is all the Heroes of this world and Earth can do? Sad. Holland, if that is all you got then I'll be waiting by the crash site of the old Gekko then for Renton. See you soon." then the comm on the Gekko and Moonlight went dead as they watched the ship move to the crash site.

* * *

"What did he mean by that Holland?" yelled Talho has the crew was gathering in the bridge to talk over what they just heard over the comm 10 minutes ago.  
Holland then pulled out shreds of paper that were in his pocket. He then goes on to say before noticing that Renton and Eureka arrived in the room. "Renton, as you can by the contents of the bag that your family is getting smaller and smaller. I have come to teach you a lesson of life, as I know that Holland will rip this note apart so you don't read it. I will wait for you by the old Gekko and there we will have a one on one match between the 'Hero of the Second Summer of Love' and the 'Lord of War'. I will be waiting..." then Holland hesitated when he said this next part. It made the whole bridge on both ships to freeze and wonder in horror at what they just heard. "... I will be waiting Grandpa, Renton Thurston." Renton started to shiver in Eureka's arms and Eureka was doing the same for they both were thinking the same thing. One of their own family was doing this to them, killing them one by one.  
The Armageddon was waiting above the old Gekko has the bridge crew watched the Gekkostate crew and Moonlight crew walk to the old wreck. Shinku then ordered the crew that he and Knight were going down and to prepare for the final phase of the plan.  
"Shinku, ready to finish that wish you have had for the past 376 years." said Knight as both he and I stood on the ramp to launch our suits.  
"Yes, and don't forget Knight, today is my birthday so its actually a 377 year old wish to finally have a family and pick out the 'Lord of Peace' amongst my family." I say while opening the door so both him and I can jump.  
"True, happy birthday then Shinku no Ikari Thurston, lets fulfil that wish of your's." and with that said both me and Knight jumped to greet my family. Half and hour away a fleet of NRA vessels were approaching the Tensha Mountains with the Angels now under their control thanks to the last member of the Ageha Squad and the son of Dewey Novak, Daray Novak.

Knight and I land before my family in a cloud of dust has we impact the ground. I looked and see my whole family give me and Knight glares but I see that Knight was receiving a really hateful one from Eureka and Renton. "Gekkostate, it is good to see a majority of the family here. Renton, it is joyous to see you again but we must get this done quickly so I can finish this lesson." and I throw a sword to the group of people in front of me.

Renton looks to Eureka gives her a loving embrace then goes to grab the sword I had thrown to him. I pull out a similar sword to his, a flat blade with a hook at the end which was serrated backwards. he started to walk towards me with hatred in his eyes as I started to walk towards him, we both stopped only three feet from the other.

"I don't know why you have done this but I don't want to fight you, but you have left me no choice in the matter so I guess I have to." my grandfather says as he takes up a stance for our fight.

"I know grandfather, but this must be done for the both of us." I then rush in and thrust my sword towards his gut which he barely deflects the blow and clutches his teeth in pain as the sword cuts his side leaving a small trail of blood on the blade. He tries to get me from behind with a back swing but one of my wings blocks the blow and I twist around to cut his arm which causes his grip on the sword to loosen and drop the blade. He pulls a gun out and aims it at my face and fires. the bullet lodges into my skull and I take a step back from the force. The Gekko crew thinks Renton won with that but the their faces twist to fear as I lung at renton while the bullet falls out and my skull heals. I grab his wrist and twist until he lets go of the gun then I punch him in the face leaving him a bloody broken nose which then leads into a jab from my knee into his gut making him go to his knees from the pain and force of the blow. I bring the sword up ready to cut his head off. "Renton, you fought well now rest your fighting is over." I bring the sword down and even the wind stops in silence at what happens. The sword lands next to Renton's head and then I help him up and escort him to the Gekko crew. They are puzzled at first but Nadia and Eureka rush to get Renton from me and treat his injuries.

"Grandfather, now that my lesson is taught to you and the rest of Gekkostate, allow us to fix this world for you." I say as I kneel next to Renton and put my hand on his shoulder. Then I tell Knight to open their hangar doors, which he does in the blink of an eye and all of Gekko and Moonlight have tears running from their faces as the whole crew of the Izumo, Ganzy and Adrock, and finally the Nirvashes walk down the ramp and look to their direction. The kids run to them with their tears making a trail of happy relief and joy to see the rest of their family. Renton and Eureka look to me and smile now that they know my wish as I mentally tell them. They both open their arms and for the first time in my life tears run from my face as I embrace my family for the very first time and start to cry in their arms has I let out 377 years of sadness out onto their clothes.


End file.
